This is an application for funds to support clinical and basic research on several aspects of stroke and related problems in cerebral vascular disease and cerebral metabolism. The program project consists of a clinical unit designed to evaluate dynamic early changes in stroke. The same unit will be engaged in a comprehensive study to establish specific prognosis and measure the effects of treatment in stroke. Clinical studies will be directed at the quantification of edema in stroke and in evaluating its morbidity. Other clinical efforts will be directed towards identifying neurochemical profiles in the hypertension of stroke patients and in seeking neurogenic factors in human stroke. Clinical psychological studies will examine brain mechanisms affecting recovery. Both clinical and basic studies will be directed at platelet function in stroke. Fundamental laboratory studies will examine cerebral energy production and glucose metabolism in evolving stroke, free radical metabolism during anoxemia-oligemia, axoplasmic transport during anoxia-ischemia and the effect of hypoxemia on acetylcholine metabolism in the brain. Experimental stroke in the monkey will give an opportunity to examine the pathogenesis, metabolism, consequences and potential treatment of focal ischemia in a higher primate. Experimental studies on blood brain barrier damage by anoxia-ischemia and the relation of such damage to cerebral edema will continue. Other investigators in the project will examine the fundamental mechanisms and potential treatment of experimental neurogenic hypertension, in the role of change in catecholamines in producing stroke and in the fundamental mechanisms in brain repair.